Raeanne Gratta Kennedy
Raeanne Gratta Kennedy (2540-2618) was the Empress of Deltaria and Head of State. She is the widow of deceased Steven Kennedy, 2nd Duke of Tinako and mother to Crown Prince Steven P. Kennedy V. Early Life During her early adult life, Raeanee was the Cabinet member for the Labour Party of Deltaria for Social Services and Health. She still holds the position to this day. In the early 2580's she joined the Selucian Catholic Church along with the rest of her party. Marriage Raeanne was married to then Luthori Governor General Steven P. Kennedy, 2nd Duke of Tinako in 2585. They were both married in the Selucian Catholic Church in Deltaria. During the first years of marriage Steven Kennedy was often overseas and continuing his duties in Luthor. In November of 2586, Kennedy was assassinated by a communist rebel in Ghacrow Darnussia in the Darnussia Civil War. Family Before the assassination of her husband, Raeanne gave birth to her first son Steven P. Kenendy V. Empress of Deltaria Soon after the assassination of their party leader, the Christian Democratic Party migrated to Deltaria forming the Christian Royalist Party. They quickly proposed a Monarchy after the sudden fall of the Democratic Socialist Party. The proposal would make her Empress of Deltaria and her son the Crown Prince. However shortly after several months of almost no doubt about the claims, many political parties in the Duma and the people in Detaria question her right. Her expected titles are not all known as the Deltaria Duma is still deliberating. To this today, her claims are being debated by the IML, and the parties in Deltaria, due to the rise of the rightful heir. On June 1st 2588, the Establishing the Monarchy bill seemingly failed in the Duma by a vote of 0-0-217. From June 1st to July 1st 2588, it was assumed that Raeanne Kennedy had taken the throne anyway using the power of the Labour Party, her own party. In the July 2588 elections, the Labour Party lost their hold on the Duma falling to third place. However, the Atreides Party gained the Presidency of Deltaria and submitted fully to the rule of the Empress. Muad'Dib Atreides, upon becoming President declared that his office was to be held by the Empress and appointed himself Lord Steward. The Duma immediatly called for his Impeachment but before he could be impeached, Atreides resigned his office in December 2588. During the crisis, Raeanne Kenendy and her son fled to ally Malivia to escape violence and persecution from factions inside the Duma. The Christian Royalist Party and the Atreides Party likewise retreated to Malivia. Titles left|25pxDeltaria: :Titles :* Empress of Deltaria (2588-2589) :* Princess of ? (2588-2589) :* Countess of? (2588-2589} The Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Dowager Duchess of Tinako (2586–present) :Styles :* Her Grace (2578–present) :Primary form of address :* Her Grace The Duchess of Tinako (2578–2586) :* Her Grace The Dowager Duchess of Tinako (2586–present) The Most Royal and Serene Kingdom of Hutori: :Titles :* Dowager Viscountess of Fallstack (2586–present) Darnussia: :Titles :* Dowager Duchess of Alkavon (2586-Present) :* Dowager Countess of Ghacrow (2586-Present)